Guess the Warrior
by Echo of a Stormy Night
Summary: I give you a poem, and you guess the Warrior. The first person to get it chooses the next cat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All cats belongs to Erin Hunter, I have nothing to claim but maybe the poems (even though they may not rhyme) Please R&R :3**

First one coming right up...

* * *

A Loyal Warrior for a father,

A kittypet turned Warrior mother who adored

her crippled sister.

Wanted to find love so got tricked to a dark place,

told to be trained as a better Warrior.

During the battle,

hid away with two other denmates.

Yet, in the end she made her choice, fighting for her Clan.

* * *

**What do you think?This one seems too easy. Anyways,thanks for reading!Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors,good luck guessing!**

**The answer was...Blossomfall! Congrats everyone.**

**Silverstreak chose this cat...**

* * *

My only littermate died,

leaving me with her evil mate and a kit.

I took in her kit as my own.

Yet, when he became a warrior an elder told me to go move on.

I broke the code and had kits,

but my mate wasn't in Thunder.

I need to become deputy so I gave my kits away.

During the journey one kit fell asleep,

I sucessed being deputy,

yet I missed my kits everyday.

They turned to be loyal Warriors.

I died not so peacefully but I earned my kits' trust.

Who am I?

* * *

**Review please :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Same, everthing belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**The answer was...Bluestar.**

**Congratulations everyone!**

**The fist person to get it is Feather That Falls From Crow.**

* * *

My mother left me when I was a kit,

I don't remember her or my littermates at all.

Never knew them,

Never knew that she was right in front of me.

Though she did take care of me.

My father was powerful,

He made me deputy...

That was a mistake,

I longed for more power

so I sent him away.

I was a evil cat.

So it wasn't a suprise,

when,

I died, I didn't join my dad.

* * *

**Third chapter done! *cheers***

**Good luck guessing! **

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**This last cat was...Brokentail/star.**

** Dawns stories chose this cat.**

* * *

My name is shared quite a few times.

I am a tom,

my name is the color of my pelt.

My mother was really protective of me

cuz I had something wrong with me.

I was her last kit,

but I got carried away.

Dead.

My leader assumes that it was a sign from StarClan,

having war with the Thunder.

My mother leaves to the elder's den.

* * *

**Good luck! Be specfic for this one (add name of mother too).**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last cat was Snowkit, the son of Speckletail.**

**This one's short...**

* * *

I was driven out,

leaving my mate and kits behind.

To live somewhere else.

A cat helped my Clan and I,

a lot.

* * *

**Good luck :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**The last cat was Cloudstar.**

**SoundOcean205 chose this cat...**

* * *

I have the same Warrior name as another warrior,

I was driven out,

by an evil leader.

Since I was too weak...

I helped drive him away

with the help of a patrol,

from another clan.

* * *

**So nobody got the last cat...Good luck :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

**The last cat was Ashfur of ShadowClan!**

**Congraguations to RagingContent...**

* * *

My littermate died because of a

useless cat.

In a peaceful place,

I accused him.

He got stripped from his duties,

while I smiled.

Yet, in the end he went back healing,

when our medicine cat thought,

he's not a murderer.

* * *

**Good luck! ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Sorry for the delay, my computer crashed and I have to redo everything. :(**

* * *

My mother left me,

Though there was nothing she could do.

Since I was cold in the snow.

She brought my littermates to the river,

While I joined the stars,

With my mother's littermate.

* * *

**Good luck ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

**The last cat was...Mosskit.**

**Moon of cloudy night got it!**

* * *

I was never a Warrior,

even when my twolegs left me,

(though that's not what I called them).

I helped some cats,

even when a apperentice insulted me.

The next generation came,

I helped them once more.

So I went back to camp with them,

bring an enemy.

* * *

**Good luck guessing the no-so Warrior.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors! The Erins do.**

**The last cat was Purdy!**

**Good job people.**

**Willowbreeze of ShadowClan chose this cat...**

* * *

My mother was a Holly,

I was a bundle of energy,

as an apprentice.

I became a Warrior,

named for my paws.

I chose a wrong friend,

though he did make me deputy.

So, I became a rogue,

but in the end,

I still led my Clan.

* * *

**Good luck!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**The last Warrior was Blackfoot/star.**

**The first person to get it is...Feather That Falls From Crow.**

* * *

As a kit,

I was teased for my size,

by a Warrior.

Nearly killed for transpassing.

I needed revenge,

so I created a Clan.

Yet, I worked with that cat,

but he tried to kill me.

I was too strong, and killed him,

the wound was so deep,

even the Stars couldn't heal it.

Served him right.

ironic that I was defended by my kin.

* * *

**Good luck!**

**:3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamier: I don't own Warriors! (You knew that already)**

**The last cat was Scourge.**

**The first person was Wariors101, but he/she won't answer my PM,**

**so Willowsmoke of ShadowClan gets the honor...**

* * *

My orgins are unknown,

I'm not really that beautiful,

well actually not at all.

One cat from Thunder met me,

I helped him and his littermates,

and friends. (well, not really).

I know who lives or dies,

all marked somewhere.

* * *

**Good luck! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but you knew that, right?**

**The last cat was Rock.**

**Sorrelheart got it first, yay!**

* * *

I loved once,

and that was enough.

I thought he was someone else,

but I loved him just the same.

I was the first ***********.

He named me it,

I fought the the forest.

Who am I?

* * *

**Have fun guessing! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

** The last cat was...Half Moon! **

**The first person to get it was Animal4Life**

**Next one coming right up...**

* * *

I one of the oldest cats, in the series.

I was one of the leader's best friend,

though my littermate teased him quite much.

I never blamed him for my mother's death,

I lived a very long life.

Who am I?

* * *

** Good Luck! =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

**The last cat was...Barkface!**

**The honor goes to YamixHikaru lover!**

* * *

A forbidden love,

with kits,

they were taken from me,

though my Clan got them back.

They were named for both Clans.

Though one died,

giving kits,

like her only kit.

The last one

survived.

Giving Blue's kits life.

Who am I?

* * *

**Good luck & have fun!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**The last cat was Fallowtail**

**Leafshine chose this cat...**

* * *

It was my fate to die young,

like my mother.

Though for a different reason,

saving the ones I loved,

far from home.

Soaked in my own blood.

* * *

**This one's easy, good luck :]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Who owns Warriors? Certainly not me ;P**

**The last cat was...Feathertail!**

**The honor goes to Eaglehaze, but she didn't tell me who to do, she gave me a great idea! Thanks *waves at Eaglehaze***

**So, she's allowed to guess.**

* * *

I'm old,

not alive during the time,

of the Clans.

Though I once lived there,

yet I left.

Our tribe left,

told by Jay's Wing.

I voted to stay,

my mate didn't die in vain.

My kit,

with a loud roar.

Who am I?

* * *

**Good Luck ;P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: You know who owns Warriors, It's not me!**

**The last cat was...Shy Fawn!**

**The first person to get it was Cinderfire16!**

* * *

Scorned by my Clan,

because of my father,

my littermate left,

unable to take the remarks.

Created her own destiny,

in the Shadows.

Betrayed by mate,

one of "my kits",

left,

feeling betrayed,

assumed dead.

She came back,

but her fate was with the stars.

Who am I?

* * *

**Good Luck People! =]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The Erins own WARRIORS!**

**The last cat was Brambleclaw/star.**

**The honor goes to Eaglehaze, she is able to guess since she doesn't know the cat!**

* * *

I am one of the ancients,

one that cares,

for sick,

old,

and young.

I buried one of my kin,

who died young.

I voted to stay,

against my mother's wishes.

Who am I?

* * *

**Good luck guessing! ;]**


	20. Chapter 20

**The last cat was...Gray Wing!**

**Willowsmoke of Shadowclan was first, so yeah...**

**Onward!**

* * *

I wanted to become a Warrior,

my leader said,

no yet.

Bitter and impatient,

I broke the code.

Banished,

I traveled to the sea.

I threw the Clans in Chaos,

stopping the code,

they lost their faith.

I was defeated,

but I will be back.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

**Good Luck Guessing! ^.^**


	21. Chapter 21

**The last cat was...Sol!**

**The first person to get it was Eaglehaze.**

**She can guess since she doesn't even know the cat! *evil laugh***

* * *

Fell in love,

twice.

Forbidden was the first.

Found by loyal friend,

who kept it safe.

I didn't listen to him,

so my love paid the price.

I left unwilling,

but I met my second love,

we went to the place I called home.

* * *

**Good Luck! **

**BTW, I put up a poll on my profile, please vote!**

**:-D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!**

**The last cat was...Graystripe!**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan gets the honor...**

* * *

Warrior born,

I left my tribe.

Yet, I came back.

Away from that Tom,

bearing his kits.

I found love,

yet he didn't return it,

till the very end,

when it was too late.

When I was left,

with petals.

* * *

**Good Luck! :P**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiya! I'm back! c:**

**The last cat was...Turtle Tail!**

**Remember Tom? The pun was intended :)**

**Okay, the honor goes to Eaglehaze. (Again XD)**

**Like usual she can guess since she never told me a certain cat to write about...**

**Onward!**

* * *

Was never a good cat,

so never joined the stars.

Before then,

teased a kittypet,

little did I know he was going to be my enemy.

Refused to join the dark,

or did I?

Killed in the end,

by the Lion's loyal friend.

Who am I?

* * *

**A/N: This one's pretty easy...guess who?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone (cats included)!**

**Cinderfire16 got the cat first.**

**The Warrior's...**

* * *

Left home,

betrayed and unable to live there.

Caved in,

saved by a strange cat.

He wasn't a Clan cat,

nor a kittypet,rouge or loner.

Like they would stray here,

and stay.

But I came home,

left,

saving my clanmate.

Who am I?

* * *

**...name is Darkstripe! Well, it could have been Tigerstar, but **_the Lion's loyal friend killed me_**, meaning: Lion~Firestar loyal friend~Graystripe**

**Graystripe killed me...so it's Darkstripe!**

**Ha! I made you wait! :P**

**XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Warriors! You knew that, right?**

**Beautiful Nightmarism got it first, it was Hollyleaf! :3**

* * *

I loved her,

she did love me too,

but in the end,

she stayed with the code.

Maybe it was because of my training,

well her littermate did that too.

I stayed loyal to the Clan,

though I lost my love.

Guess who?

* * *

**Good luck guessing! ;D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Eaglehaze again, the last cat was Tigerheart.**

* * *

Mother dead,

my littermate and I,

survived.

Then we join the other cats,

who had split from their tribe.

All was good,

till my brother left ,

forever.

Took in two,

raised them.

Why?

Maybe I was just feeling guilty.

* * *

**Go guess**

**Eaglehaze can guess too ;)**


End file.
